The Lost Boys: The Return Of The Vampires
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Fifteen years after defeating the vampires, Sam Emerson returns to Santa Carla when he learns his mother has cancer. He soon realizes the disappearances and murders have started again.
1. Chapter 1

**The sequels will be completely ignored.**

* * *

A woman in Santa Carla, California was walking to her car late at night. She was getting out her keys when she felt an uneasy feeling. Suddenly the wind blew. She looked up in the sky and screamed.

Sam Emerson was thrashing in his sleep. He popped up in bed in a cold sweat. Realizing it was just another nightmare from his childhood experiences with Max, David and the rest of the vampire family, he slowly calmed down. He got up and walked to the bedroom in the trailer. He turned on the shower. When he got out he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was now thirty-six years old. His hair was no longer blonde it was dark brown and short. He moved to Las Vegas when he was twenty-one. He'd just finished getting dressed when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Sam." Michael said.

"Mike?" He said shocked.

"Yeah."

"Jesus, it's been a long time." "What's up bro?"

"Brothers don't abandon their families, you little prick." He said angrily.

"Mike, come on." "You're still mad at me for leaving?" "You know I couldn't stay in Santa Carla."

"Whatever."

"What do you want Michael?"

"Mom's cancer's back." "She found out yesterday."

"Shit."

"I only called you because she asked me to." "She wants you to come home."

"Does she still live in grandpa's old house?"

"Yes." He said irritated. "If you'd been around the last fifteen years you'd know that already."

"Tell her I'll be there by tomorrow and I love her."

"Fine." He hung up.

Early the next morning Sam was driving back to Santa Carla in his black Mustang. He hadn't been there in fifteen years. He tried to be happy in Santa Carla but after everything that happened he just couldn't do it. So he left with no intentions of ever returning. Until now. A year after defeating the vampires, Lucy was diagnosed with leukemia. After two years of chemo she beat it. Sam got to the house at around two o'clock in the afternoon. He saw a car in the driveway.

"Mom?" He said as he went into the house.

"Sam." She said happily from the couch. She was now fifty-three and grey haired.

"Mom." He said smiling. He hugged her kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"You look great."

"So do you." "Michael told me the news." "I'm sorry."

"I beat it once, I'll beat it again."

"That's right." "When's your first chemo appointment?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm going with you."

"So is Michael." "I'm so glad you're home." The front door opened. Michael walked in. He was forty and his hair was short. "Michael." "Look, your brother's home."

"Hey Mike."

"Hi Sam." He said trying to hide the irritation in his voice for Lucy.

"I'm going out for a smoke mom."

"I wish you would quit that disgusting habit Sam." Lucy said.

"I know mom."

Sam went out on the porch and lit his cigarette. He took a drag and looked at a spot on the porch. He looked like he was in deep thought about something.

"Sam." A woman's voice said breaking him from his thoughts.

"Star." "Hey." They hugged. "How are you?"

I'm good." Star was also now forty and had shorter hair. "How are you?"

"I'd be a lot better if my mom's cancer wasn't back."

"I know." "I saw you staring off into space." "Were you thinking about her?"

"No."

"She still lives here."

"See her a lot?"

"Sometimes, when Michael and I go into town."

"How is she?"

"Good." "She's engaged."

"Good for her."

* * *

 **There's the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night the family had dinner together. You could feel the awkwardness between Sam and Michael. Michael and Star left after dinner.

"Well mom, I'm going to a hotel." Sam said.

"A hotel?" Lucy said. "You can stay in your old room." "It's still just as you left it."

"You're sure I won't be a bother."

"Not at all."

Sam went up his old room. It was so weird for him to be back there. He changed and went to sleep.

The next morning Sam and Michael took Lucy to her chemo appointment. Later that night Sam went to a new diner that wasn't around when he lived there. He went up to the counter and looked over a menu.

"What can I get for you?" A waitress behind the counter asked a few seconds later.

"A cheeseburger, fries and a Coke." He looked at the waitress. "Nicole." He said shocked.

"Sam." She said just as shocked. She was about 5'5 with dark brown long hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was thirty-four. She was Sam's ex-girlfriend. He never told her anything about the vampires. They'd dated all through high school up until the time Sam left fifteen years ago. Leaving her was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"It's been a long time."

"Fifteen years."

"Yeah." "I'll be right back with your food." She walked away.

Nicole couldn't believe Sam was back. She never thought she'd see him again.

 _Flashback_

 _Sam had just finished packing up his car._

 _"Sam.' Nicole said from behind him._

 _He turned around. "Decided to come to see me off?"_

 _"Please don't go."_

 _"I can't stay here. "I need to go."_

 _"So our years together meant absolutely nothing to you?" She said with tears in her eyes._

 _"You know that's not true." "I love you.'_

 _"Then why are you leaving?"_

 _"I have to." "Come with me Nic."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Well I can't stay here."_

 _"Fine."_

 _He got in his car. "I do love you." He drove away._

 _End Of Flashback_

Sam had just got done eating. Nicole came back over to him.

"What are you doing here Sam?" She blurted out. "I don't mean to just blurt it out like that, I'm just shocked to see you."

"Mom's leukemia's back."

"Oh my god." "How's Lucy taking it?"

"As well as expected."

"I'm sorry Sam."

"She'd probably like to see you."

"I get off in about ten minutes." "After I change I'll follow you back to the house.'

"Ok."

Four people walked in. They looked to be in their early twenties. There were two men and two women. They looked very rough and tough. They were all dressed in black clothes and covered in tattoos.

"I hate those four." Nicole said quietly.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I think they're in a gang or something." "They've lived here about a year." "I just get bad vibes from them." "The tall guy with the short blonde hair seems to lead the other three." "His name's Thad." "The guy with the black hair next to him is Alex." "The redheaded girl is Candy and the girl with the blonde hair is Cherry."

"Candy and Cherry." "Seriously?"

"Yeah." They sat down in a booth. "That's my table."

After her shift was over Nicole followed Sam back to the house. They'd just walked in the door.

"I brought company mom." Sam said as they walked into the living room.

"Hi Lucy." Nicole said.

"Nicole, it's nice to see you again." Nicole went over to her. They hugged.

After talking for two hours Sam and Nicole went to his room. They were outside the door.

"Ready for a stroll down memory lane?" Sam asked.

"Let's go." He opened the door. They went inside. "This place hasn't changed." "I saw Star and Michael a few months ago."

"Mike's pissed at me."

"Let me guess, because you left right?"

"Yeah." "You still mad at me?"

"No." "It's water under the bridge." "Do you still have your nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"I wish you would've told me what they were about."

"It's better if you don't know."

"Wh- "Nevermind, it's none of my business." "I should go." She turned to leave.

"Wait come here." He grabbed her hand and turned her around. "I've really missed you Nicole." He leaned in to kiss her. She was going to let him but pulled back at the last second.

"Sam don't." "I'm engaged, I can't." "I have to go." She left.

Thad was on the beach alone.

"Master." He said.

"Is Sam back?" A deep voice asked from the shadows a few seconds later.

"Yes we've seen him."

"He will pay for what he's done." "We'll turn the woman he loves into one of us, then we'll kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sam woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast for Lucy. She woke up about twenty minutes later.

"Something smells good." She said coming into the kitchen.

"I'm making you breakfast mom."

"That's nice sweetheart but I just talked to your brother and he and Star are coming over for dinner."

"I'll make more."

"How are you Sam?"

"I'm fine mom, why?"

"Well I just thought seeing Nicole again may have been a little awkward for you."

"It kind of was but it was still nice to see her." "How are you feeling?"

"A little queasy but other then that, ok."

"Good."

After breakfast Sam had just come in from having a smoke. Michael was in the living room sitting on the couch. Lucy and Star were in the kitchen doing the dishes. Sam sat in the chair.

"Hey Mike." Sam said. Michael gave Sam a dirty look. "Come on dude, can't we bury the hatchet?"

"I'm not the one who abandoned his family." Michael said angrily.

"I tried to be happy here Mike, I did."

"The vampires were gone." "Everything was fine."

"Everything wasn't fine with me." "It's been twenty-four years and I still have nightmares about it." "Do you think I have a great life in Vegas, I don't." "I don't have a girlfriend." "I don't even have a fucking house." "I live in a damn trailer." "If I didn't care about you guys, I wouldn't be here." "I love you and mom." "I just couldn't stay."

"You're an asshole."

"I know."

"You're also my little brother and I love you."

"I love you too man."

"You still shouldn't have left though."

"I was a kid." "It was hard to leave you and mom and it ripped my heart out to leave- He stopped-

"Nicole?"

"Yeah." "I loved her." "You know I did."

"I know." "While you were out smoking mom said you brought her by last night."

"It was nice talking with her last night." "It was kind of like old times."

"You still love her don't you?" He said smiling.

"No." "No."

Later that night Sam went down to the pier where all the activity used to be when he was younger. It was still a very busy place with stores and shops everywhere. Sam was checking out some of the new places, when he spotted where the old comic book store used to be. It was a tanning salon now. He went in just to check it out. He was shocked when he saw Alan Frog behind the counter.

"Alan?" He said.

"Yeah?" He said not knowing who it was.

"It's me Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you left town."

"I did." "I'm back." "Do you own this place?"

"Yeah."

"When did you guys turn it into a tanning salon?"

"Ten years ago."

"Where's Edgar?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know." "About a year after you left, he just disappeared." "I went by his place and their was no sign of him."

"Do you think a vampire is responsible?"

"There were no signs of vampires." "All of his things were still there." "There were no signs of a struggle." "Between you and me." He came out from behind the counter closed the door and locked it. "I think it's happening again."

"You mean vampires are back in Santa Carla?"

"I thinks so but I can't prove it." "The murders and disappearances have gone up over the last year but only slightly." "That's not enough to prove anything."

"Looks like I picked a hell of a time to come back." He said sarcastically.

Sam was sitting at a table outside. He hoped and prayed the vampires weren't back.

"Sam." Nicole said breaking him from his thoughts. She came walking up to him with a tall man. He had short black hair and green eyes.

"Hey Nic." Sam said.

"Sam, this is Curt, my fiancee."

"It's nice to meet you." Curt said. "Nicole's told me all about you."

"Nice to meet you to." Sam said. They shook hands.

"I just wanted to introduce you two." Nicole said. They walked away.

About five minutes later Sam could feel someone staring at him. He looked over and saw Thad, Alex, Candy and Cherry errily staring at him as they walked passed.

A teenaged couple were sitting on the beach making out.

"What was that?" The girl said.

"Nothing." The boy said irritated.

"I heard something." Suddenly Thad, Alex, Candy and Cherry swooped down surrounding the couple. There fangs were showing and there eyes were devil red.

"Ahhhhh!" The couple screamed. The group of vampires began feasting on them. It was a gory scene of blood and tendons being exposed. When they were done feeding blood was dripping from all of their mouths.

"Dinner was delicious." Cherry said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sam went over to Star and Michael's house. Sam and Michael were outside.

"I ran into Alan last night." Sam said.

"Frog?"

"Yeah."

"I see him around from time to time." "He hasn't been the same since Edgar disappeared."

"Wait." "You knew Edgar disappeared and you didn't tell me?"

"Only because I knew what you would've thought." "The vampires are gone Sammy."

"Why would Edgar just disappear without a trace?"

"I don't know but it wasn't vampires."

"I wasn't supposed to say anything but Alan thinks it's happening again." "He thinks vampires are back in Santa Carla."

"Sam, ever since Edgar disappeared, Alan's been a little nuts." "I wouldn't trust anything he says." "Don't worry everything is fine."

"I hope to god you're right."

Later that night two homeless people were chained to the wall of a beach cave. It was lit up by torch light. Thad, Alex, Candy and Cherry were all there.

"I'm ready to eat." Candy said.

"You know the drill Candy." Thad said. "Master gets first pick when we bring food back to the cave."

"Master needs to hurry." "I'm starving."

"Sorry I'm late." A deep voice said stepping out of the shadows wearing a dark hooded cloak. You couldn't see their face. "Impatient tonight are we Candy?"

"Sorry Master."

"It's quite alright." "I understand blood lust." "Thad." The figure said turning to him.

"Yes Master." Thad said going up to stand in front of the figure.

"Tonight is a feast for all but tomorrow night we're setting the plan into motion." "It's up to you to make sure it goes smoothly." "I will provide you with what you need." "It is essential to the plan that you succeed, you must not fail."

"I will not Master." "I'm yours to command."

"Time to eat." The figure looked at the people chained to the wall. "Who to eat?" "They both look delicious."

The next day Sam was at the store shopping. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hi Sam." Nicole said.

"Hi." "Where's what's his name?"

"Curt?"

"Yeah."

"He's at his house sleeping."

"His house?" "You two don't live together?"

"No." "We decided not to live together until we get married."

"He must really like to stay up late." "It's noon."

"He works nights so he sleeps during the day."

"Oh."

"Has anyone told you about Edgar?"

"Mike told me."

"I've always wondered what happened to him."

"I've been wondering that myself."

"Poor Alan kind of went off the deep end after that."

"I heard that."

"How's Lucy?"

"The chemo is making her weak." "That's why I'm doing the shopping."

"Poor thing."

"Yeah I hate seeing her like that."

"I know." "I know that this is a stressful time for you." "If you need someone to talk to you can call me."

"Thanks."

Later that night Nicole was at a bar with her friend Katie. They were drunk sitting at a table.

"Boy seeing Sam around again is weird." Nicole said.

"I'll bet."

"I love Curt but then I see Sam and, I don't know." "I mean he was my first love." "We lost our virginity's to each other." "He broke my heart but I still feel drawn to him for some reason." "What am I saying, it's just the booze talking."

"I have to go." Katie said standing up. "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah." Katie left. A few minutes later the waitress brought Nicole a red drink. "I didn't order this."

"A man who just left sent it over."

She drank it. A few minutes later she felt light headed and decided to leave. As soon as she got outside she collapsed. Thad came and put her in his car.

The next thing Nicole knew she woke up in her bed at home. It was morning. She felt terrible and strange. She'd had a dream about being in a beach cave surrounded by vampires. She was so glad it a dream. It felt so real.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had just woken up. He went to go to the bathroom but the door was closed. He could hear Lucy throwing up. He knocked on the door.

"Are you ok mom?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine Sam." "I'll be out in a minute."

"Want me to start making breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

Nicole was at work. She had sunglasses on. She still felt very strange. She assumed it was a hangover.

"She went up to a table." "Can I take your order?" She asked in a very tired and wore out voice. She took there order.

"Nicole." The manager Phoebe said. "Come here." Nicole went over to her. "You look terrible, are you ok?"

"I don't feel well."

"Go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you very much."

"Feel better."

"Thanks."

Nicole went home. She made herself something to eat. As soon as she took a bite it tasted like the most disgusting thing ever. She immediately spit it out and went into the bedroom. She drew the shades and got into bed.

Sam and Michael had just come back with Lucy from another chemo appointment. She was very weak. They helped her up to bed.

"Thank you boys." Lucy said.

"I'm gonna make you something mom." Michael said.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something mom." Sam said.

"Alright."

"I'll make you some soup." Michael said. He left the room.

"Mom I'll be in my room if you need anything." Sam said. He kissed her forehead.

"Ok." Lucy said.

Nicole woke up to a ringing phone.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Were you sleeping?" Curt asked.

"Yeah." "I haven't felt good today."

"Do you still want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah." "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock."

"In the morning?"

"At night." "How long have you been asleep?"

"Since eleven o'clock this morning."

"You must really feel bad."

"Actually I feel better now."

"Good."

Nicole and Curt were driving back from dinner in his convertible. He was driving. They were on a back road. The top was down. She barely ate anything. Suddenly Thad swooped down from the sky and landed on the hood of the car with his eyes and his fangs showing. Curt slammed on the brakes.

"Ahhhhh!" Nicole and Curt both screamed.

"Hi Curt." Thad said. "Alex." He said looking at the passenger side. Alex was on the passenger side of the car. He drug Nicole out. Curt got out of the car to stop him.

"Get off her." Curt said coming around to them.

"Come on." Alex said to Nicole. "Embrace the family, be one of us." Suddenly Nicole had fangs and red eyes. Curt looked horrified and ran away. Alex let her go.

"It wasn't a dream." Nicole said horrified realizing what she experienced the night before wasn't a dream.

"You're one of us." Thad said. "There's no point in fighting it." "I know you already have the blood lust." "Eventually you will feed." Thad and Alex walked away. Nicole just stood there in shock.

Curt was still running down the road. Candy and Cherry dropped down from the sky in front of him ready to eat. Cherry slashed Curt's throat with her fingernail the blood sprayed acrossed her face. She began to suck the blood out of his neck.

"Yummy." Cherry said. "Here." She said passing him off to Candy. Candy began to suck his blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole didn't know what to do so she just walked home. She was still in a state of shock. She was still trying to comprehend what happened. Not only that Thad and the others were vampires but that she was one herself. Thad was right. Nicole was craving human blood like someone who was starving to death. As day broke she began to feel weak again and laid down.

When she woke up that night she got online and read articles about how to kill vampires.

A half hour later Sam and Lucy were at home. Sam's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Sam." Nicole said in a scared voice.

"Nicole, what's wrong?"

"I need you." "Can you come over?"

"Yeah." She gave him the address. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Just get here soon please."

"I'll be right there." They hung up. He looked at Lucy. "I have to go out for a little while mom." "Will you be ok?"

"Yes." Lucy said. "I'm just going to finish reading my book."

"Ok."

"Is everything ok?"

"I hope so."

Sam made to Nicole's place within twenty minutes. He knocked on the door. Nicole answered it and hugged him. He could feel her trembling.

"You're trembling." He said.

"I'm scared Sam."

They went inside and sat on the couch. She took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you goodbye." She said.

"Goodbye?" He said confused.

"I have to kill myself, before it's to late."

"Kill yourself?" He said shocked. "Why would you do that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Thad and his friends, they're vampires." "Somehow, they've turned me into one of them." "I'm a vampire." "I think they killed Curt."

"The vampires are back."

"Back?"

"This has happened before." "The summer before we met." "Mike met these four guys." "They were vampires." They half turned Mike." "We killed them and the head vampire." "You're not one of them fully until you make your first kill." "Have you killed anyone?"

"No." "It's getting harder." "I want human blood." "You shouldn't even be here with me." "I'm dangerous." She took a little glass bottle out of her purse.

"What's that?"

"Holy water." "I know it'll kill me." She went to take the lid off the bottle.

"No." Sam said stopping her.

"I have to Sam."

"I can help you." "All we need is to kill the head vampire and you go back to normal." "We just need to find them."

"I can't wait Sam." "If I don't kill myself, I'm going to kill someone." "I can't hold on much longer."

"I'll get help in the morning."

"No." She stood up with the glass bottle still in her hand. "I can't trust myself." She looked at Sam. "Goodbye Sam."

"No." Sam said standing up quickly and taking it from her. He put it down. "No." "Just let me help you."

"By the time you can help me it's going to be to late, I know it." "I don't want the person I hurt to end up being you." "I'm a monster, I have to be stopped."

"No, I won't let you do it." He said as he drifted closer to her lips. He kissed her. She broke it.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"You know why." They kissed. She led him into the bedroom. They slowly undressed each other. In the back if his mind Sam knew this was a bad idea but all he saw in front of him was the only woman he'd ever loved. It wasn't to long before they were naked. They got on the bed. He was on top of her. They kissed. She moaned as he kissed her acrossed her neck and continued downward. She felt him squeeze her breasts as he started kissing the middle of her chest. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she ran her hands through his hair. After a few minutes he came back up to her. They kissed. As they were kissing he slipped inside her. She moaned. He started to move. "Oh Sam." She moaned. "Nicole." For the next twenty minutes they groaned and moaned enjoying each other. He moved faster. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, my god, Sam." She moaned giving. "Nicole." He groaned giving in. They kissed.

As they slept they were unaware that Thad was watching them.

Thad went back to the cave. The Master was sitting in a chair in their cloak.

"Did she turn to Sam as I predicted?" The deep voice asked.

"Yes Master." Thad said "They had sex."

"Finish the rest of your errands." Thad left.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam woke up the next morning and got dressed. He went to Nicole's side of the bed and stroked her hair.

"Nic." He said. She opened her eyes. She felt very weak and tired. "I'm gonna go get help." "Alan helped me last time, he'll help this time."

"The other night I think they took me to their lair." She said weakly. "It looked like a cave of some kind." "I think there was sand." "I don't remember very much."

"I'll have a plan by tonight."

"Sam." She said as she sat up. "I need you to promise me something." "Promise me that if I try to kill you or anyone else tonight, you'll kill me."

"I'm going to save you."

"If you can't, promise me you'll kill me."

"I can't do that Nicole."

"Fine, then I'm drinking the holy water." "Where is it?"

"No." "I promise." "I promise I'll kill you if you try to kill someone."

"Thank you." They kissed.

"I've gotta go." "I'll come get you tonight and we'll go over the plan."

"Ok."

Sam went to the tanning salon. Alan was behind the counter. Sam locked the door.

"You were right." Sam said. "It is happening again." "My ex-girlfriend is half turned." "Please tell me you kept some of your stuff." "I need help."

"I knew it." "Come on."

They went into a back room. Alan opened up a hatch in the floor.

"Follow me." Alan said. They went down a ladder. It was pitch black.

"I can't see a thing Alan."

"One second." Alan flipped a switch and the room lit up. "On both sides of the wall were stakes, crosses and holy water. "Your exes name is Nicole right?"

"Yeah."

"Does she know who the head vampire is?"

"She thinks a guy named Thad."

"He and his group were one of my potential suspects." "Does Nicole know where their lair is?"

"She said she thinks she was there the other night but she doesn't remember much." "She said it looked like some kind of cave and there was sand."

"I know what cave on the beach she's talking about." "When the sun goes down we strike."

"Ok." "I'm gonna go get Michael." "We need all the help we can get."

"We'll all meet outside the cave tonight."

Sam went to Michael and Star's house. He just walked right in. They were in the living room.

"Jesus Sam, don't knock or anything." Michael said.

"Mike the vampires are back." "They've half turned Nicole."

"What?" Michael said shocked.

"Their names are Thad, Alex, Candy and Cherry." "I think Thad is the head vampire." "Alan has more then enough supplies to help." "You in?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm in to." Star said.

"No." Michael said looking at her.

"Yes we're all in this together."

"I have to save Nicole Mike." Sam said. "Even if I die, I can't let anything happen to her."

"Nobody's dying Sam." "What's the plan?"

It was around eight o'clock that night. Nicole's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Sam said. "I'm coming to get you." "Alan knows where the lair is." "We're gonna go in and take them down." "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok." They hung up.

Suddenly Thad landed on the back of the car. He busted out the back windshield and got in the car. He grabbed Sam by the back of the neck and drug him into the backseat with the car still in motion. He looked at him.

"I'll pick her up for you." Thad said before throwing Sam out of the back window. He got in the driver's seat and drove away leaving Sam unconscious in the middle of the road.

Nicole saw the car pull up and heard beeping. She went out. She didn't realize until she got in the car that it wasn't Sam behind the wheel. She tried to leave but Thad grabbed her wrist. He started to drive.

"What did you do to Sam you son of a bitch?" She said angrily.

"Your boyfriend is fine, relax."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." "You have the power to break free from me you know." "All you have to do is embrace your inner vampire."

"Go to hell."


	8. Chapter 8

Thad took Nicole to the cave. After walking for a little while they made to where everyone else was. Thad still had Nicole by the wrist.

"Welcome home." Thad said.

"Let me go." She demanded.

"Make me." "You know you can."

"Why do you continue to fight it?" Alex asked. "You know what you want, what every vampire wants." "Blood."

"I'll never be like the rest of you." Nicole said defiantly.

"We understand where you're coming from." Candy said. "We fought it at first to."

"Once you get used to it, it's pretty damn cool." Cherry said.

"You should be honored." Thad said. "We have chosen you." "You'll never grow old, you'll never die." "The possibilities are limitless."

"I'll never be a killer." Nicole said.

"Let me show you something." He turned her around. "Look up."

She looked up and saw Curt hanging forty feet above on the cave wall beheaded. "No!" She started to cry.

"Oh stop it." "You didn't seem to care about Curt last night while you were fucking Sam." "Oh Sam, oh Sam." He said in a mocking moaning tone. She turned to him and smacked him as hard as she could.

"You bastard."

"That's it, get mad."

"Sam's going to find me."

"Sam, your knight and shining armor." "The love of your life, I'm counting on it."

Sam was just beginning to stir in the middle of the street.

Michael, Star and Alan all pulled to the entrance of the beach cave. They all started loading up with supplies from Alan's car.

"Here." Alan said giving each of them a squirt gun.

"This is a squirt gun." Michael said.

"It's got holy water in it."

"Where the hell's Sam?"

"We don't have time to wait." "I'll leave the car unlocked so they can get supplies when they get here." They started off into the cave.

Nicole and the others could hear whispering echoing around the cave.

"We've got company." Thad said. He let Nicole go. He and the other three disappeared in the darkness of the cave.

A few minutes later Nicole saw Michael, Star and Alan.

"Nicole?" Michael said. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know." "Give me some stakes." She went over to them and got a couple stakes.

"Hello Michael." Lucy said coming out of the shadows with fang teeth and red eyes.

"Mom?!" Michael said horrified.

"Join us Michael." "It's wonderful."

"Mom." He said stepping up to her. "How did this happen?"

"Thad tricked me outside last night and took me." "After I fed all my pain went away." "I feel great."

"No." She said realizing they couldn't save her.

"We can still be a family Michael."

"No." Without warning she lunged forward and bit Michael on the neck killing him instantly.

"Michael!" Star screamed. Alan sprayed Lucy with holy water. She screamed and exploded. Suddenly Thad and the others reappeared behind. Nicole, Star and Alan. They all went to run. Before Star could go anywhere Cherry grabbed her and snapped her neck. Nicole and Alan realized they were outnumbered and probably going to die. Suddenly a stake flew and hit Cherry in the back and through the heart. She turned to ash and collapsed. Nicole looked over and saw Sam standing with a crossbow that shot out wooden stakes.

"Sam." She said.

When Sam went to fire another shot the all flew up in the air.

"You missed." Thad said flying over to Sam and kicking him in the face. The crossbow went flying.

Alex landed right in front of Alan and Candy land right in front of Nicole. Alan went to stake Alex but Alex caught his wrist and snapped it in two. He threw Alan up against the wall ten feet away and went after him. Nicole saw where Sam had dropped the crossbow and lunged for it. There was one shot left. Candy jumped on her back to stop her. Nicole was down on her stomach.

"Oh no you don't." Candy said. The crossbow was just out of Nicole's reach. She elbowed Candy in the nose giving her just enough time to grab the crossbow roll over and shoot Candy through the heart. Candy's eye liquefied and exploded a green slime-like substance on Nicole the rest of her body turned skeletal. Alex had Alan on the ground. With his good hand Alan got a stake and plunged into Alex's heart just then Alex ripped Alan's throat out.

Nicole got up and saw Thad standing over Sam with his boot on Sam's neck Sam was turning purple.

"Leave him alone you bastard." She said angrily. When Thad looked up Nicole had fangs and red eyes.

"That's the spirit." Thad said as he took his foot off of Sam's neck.

"You wanted my inner vampire." "Come on."

He went over to her. "Even with your vampire strength, you can't defeat me."

"I can try." She punched him in the face. He grabbed her and flew with her air fifty feet slamming her into the cave wall and holding her there.

"Don't fight me, join me." "We can recreate the family."

"Over my dead body."

"Fine be that way." He threw her to the other side of the cave. She hit hard and fell fifty feet straight down landing hard on her back. "You did this to yourself." As he swooped down for the death blow Nicole sat very quickly and rammed a stake through his heart. He flew right into the wall and hit the ground disappearing into the sand.

Nicole got up and went over to Sam. She helped him up.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Something's wrong Sam." "Nothing's changed."

"Nicole." The deep voice said from the shadows. "Come to me."

"Yes Master." She said in a trance. As she approached the shadows the hooded figured stepped out.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.

"I am the Master." They removed their hood. It was Edgar.

"Edgar?!" Sam said shocked.

"Hello Sam." He said. "Long time no see." "I was hoping Nicole would come around to the family willing." "When someone in my family misbehaves, I have the power to control them." He looked at Nicole. "Nicole, kill Sam."

"Yes Master." She said. She slowly started walking towards.

"No." Sam said. "Nic, it's me." "Fight it, I know you can." "Don't do this please." "Please." "Nicole, I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole was still going towards Sam. Sam had a stake on him.

"Nicole stop." He said. He grabbed the stake. "Please don't make me do this." "Fight it." She was about five feet away from him. He looked at Edgar. "Edgar, what the hell?" "I thought we were friends."

"Nicole stop." Edgar said.

"Yes Master." She said.

"We were friends Sam." "Then something happened to me that changed my life forever and it was your fault."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"About a year after you left, a vampire came to town." "I made him as a vampire right away, so I decided to set a trap for him one night." "Before I could set the trap, the vampire found me." "He was looking for you." "I never saw him coming." "Right before he bit me he told me he was Dwayne's brother." "The vampire you killed with the bow and arrow." "He said if he couldn't make you pay, he'd make me pay." "Then, he bit me." "I left Santa Carla and went to Chicago." "For years I thought of ways to make you pay." "I came back to Santa Carla last year building a new family and biding my time." "I had the family spy on Michael, Star and Lucy." "When I was told Lucy's cancer was back, I knew you'd come back." "I knew Nicole would lead you right to me." "Now the love of your life is going to kill you and I finally get my revenge."

"Edgar wait, I'm sorry that happened to you but you can't blame me."

"It's your fault I'm the monster I am." "Nicole kill Sam now."

"Yes Master." She said. She started walking towards Sam again but as she did tears started running down her cheeks

"You know it's wrong." Sam said to Nicole. "You don't want to do this." She was right in front of him now. She grabbed the stake out of his hand and plunged it into her chest. "No!" She dropped to her knees. Sam looked at Edgar boiling with anger. "You motherfucker!" He yelled. He charged at Edgar and punched him as hard as he could. Edgar was bleeding from the mouth but he just looked at Sam and smirked.

"That's all you've got?" Edgar punched Sam and knocked him thirty feet backwards. Sam went to get up. He was on his hands and knees. Edgar was there in a second. He kicked Sam in the ribs. Sam felt his ribs crack. Suddenly he remembered he still had Nicole's little bottle of holy water in his jeans pocket. He laid down flat pretending to writhe in pain. He took the bottle out of his pocket turned his head and drank it holding it in his mouth. Edgar picked him up by the neck and was holding him off the ground by his throat. "Any last words?" Sam spit the water in Edgar's face. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed dropping Sam. Edgar's face started to smoke but it wasn't enough water. He looked down at Sam who was still on the ground. Edgar was even more angry now. "Nice try." Suddenly Edgar was staked through the heart from behind. The stake went clear through Edgar. He turned around and saw Nicole standing there. He started to shake and scream and exploded. As soon as he did Nicole fell to the ground. She was unconscious.

"Nicole." Sam said going over to her. He cradled her. "Come on, don't die please." He said with tears in his eyes. "Open your eyes." "Come on Nic, say something."

She opened her eyes. "I love you too." She said weakly. Sam smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I missed my heart." They kissed.

* * *

 **This was the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


End file.
